megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrice (コカトリス, Kokatorisu) is a recurring demon. History The cockatrice was first depicted in the twelfth century in Pliny's Natural History and became a popular figure in Elizabethan poetry. It appears as a large rooster with a reptilian tail very similar to the basilisk, however the cockatrice had wings and can usually fly. It is born when an egg laid by a cock (male chicken) is incubated by a snake or toad. In a similar way to its cousin the basilisk, the cockatrice has the ability to turn a person to stone or kill them by looking at them, although it is sometimes by touching them or breathing on them. The cockatrice is hard to kill, one of the only certain ways to kill it is to have it look at its own reflection. Although it will also die if it hears a rooster crow, the cockatrice's ability to petrify those that look at it will remain in a similar way to Medusa. According to the folklore of Wherwell in England, a cockatrice once terrorised the village until they managed to trap the beast in the dungeons beneath Wherwell Priory. Land was offered to the man who could slay the beast, and many tried and failed until a man named Green offered to try. Green lowered a mirror into the dungeon and the cockatrice exhausted itself battling its own reflection, at which point Green attacked and killed it. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Youjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Majin Tensei: Ryuuoh Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: If...: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Drake Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Kokatris *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Kokatris *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Gallery Cockatrice 02.GIF|Cockatrice as it appears in Megami Tensei Cockatrice Megaten 2.GIF|Cockatrice as it appears in Megami Tensei II Cockatrice 03.GIF|Cockatrice in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Cockatrice.GIF|Sprite of Cockatrice from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei II Cockatrice5.PNG|Cockatrice's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Cockatrice.PNG|Sprite of Cockatrice from Giten Megami Tensei Cockatrice 01.jpg|Cockatrice in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Cockatrice3.PNG|Sprite of Cockatrice from Majin Tensei Cockatrice.png|Cockatrice in Shin Megami Tensei if... cockatrice2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Kokatris.gif|Sprite of Kokatris from DemiKids Category:Jaryuu Clan Category:Dragon Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Evil Dragon Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Drake Race Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:World Arcana Category:Kaijuu Clan Category:Youjuu Clan Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE